riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Arizona
Operation Arizona was known as A Campaingn the Rivera Federation FS7 Invasion Of Arizona, after the birth of the Universal Earth Alliance that was little known to the MoonWalkers at the time of the Invasion. Despite a FS7 Future victory that was close, the MoonWalkers were later defeated for the first time On April 6th, of 2167, Operation Arizona was the first major Earth victory against the MoonWalkers On Earth. FS7 Invasion Of Arizona Occupation Of The Ford Desert Rebellion In the Deserts Of Phoenix Milita Attack FS7 Patrols In The Desert 4 Months after the fall Of The United States West Coast. A local garrison Of MoonWalkers crosses the boarders into Arizona and was known to be on a search and destroy mission as a means of eliminating humans who have escaped their fates during the fall of both the Eastern, and Western Coastlines, primarily men, women, and children for that matter. However local Arizonian citizens who have been watchin this brutal war happen world wide for the past several months now leading to 2 years maximum, were willing to stand up against the FS7 and left to set up a cell about 40 Miles East of Pheonix in her Desert, As The FS7 search and destroy legions moved on from region to region while conductiong their search throughout the Dune sea areas for any signs of human activity they are later, assailed by the fierce Militia resistance, emerging from their cell stationed around the Dune Sea Area. The Patrols have been caught intially by surprise, and were also unable to destroy the Militia forces located in the high grounds that were surrounded by rock, sand and steep hills. The Patrols were wiped out in just 20 minutes, begining the acts of aggression between Arizona and the Invading FS7 forces from beyond it's boarders. About an hour after the attack the FS7 main forces crossed the boarders from California and launched a large Invasion of Arizona primarily namin this Operation, Operation Arizona. 'MoonWalkers Outnumberd But Recovered' Once the MoonWalkers had crossed the boarder from FS7 Occupied Califorina and into Arizona, they executed their first Wave of Operation Arizona, taking control of the Towns Of MacArthur, Kennedy, and Torus effortlessly. Next, they attempted to storm an into the Dune sea area where they plan to seek out and destroy the surviving members of the Resistance who had attacked their patrols 12 days ago. However, while approaching Utopia Canyon, Thousands of Armed Citizens, including United States national guards forces, swarmed the whole region, killing nearby moonWalker Androids. A new Rivera Federation Wave cut down the exposed Militia in short order. The with the Militia falling back and the MoonWalkers in hot pursuit they later reach into a narrow corridor of the Utopia canyon that would later result tin the death of alot off MoonWalkers without warning a grand total of over 142 snipers ambushed the MoonWalkers from all dertions and were later ambushed on all sides. With a grand total of over 149 MoonWalkers destroyed and 4 Rudder=1's as well the MoonWalkers attempted to hold their ground against the surging Citizens. However, the MoonWalkers later regained with the help of Raiders, and Rudder-1's who eventually arrived from the Dune Hills, forcing the militia to back down. As Militia began to flee the battlefield they became targets for Helloria's and Dora class Fighters that was orbiting around their entire retreat. Out of a grand total of 1,900 Resistance members in the attack, only 30 made it back to Phoenix alive or wounded. 'Siege Of Phoenix Arizona' As The FS7 began to close in On the Capital city of Pheonix The United States Military conducted a line of defense and dove into the trenches awaiting for the attack to begin, It wasn't long before Rudder-1's were seen arriving over the sandy hills in a Line formation, as soon as they were seen US Artillery began to pound the field. A large brawl occurred In Surburbia the United States military managed to hold for at least 2 hours but were forced to retreat due to too many wounded men. The city of Pheonix Arizona was now undersige. led by Hunter Core Rivera and Stryker Gorger Rivera, joined with the local Invasion Core 69 garrison The MoonWalkers scattered throughout the city began, to retrieve information about the locations of the Human citizens that have fled the occupied states. However despite these major eccentricities A few locals began to use, guerrilla tactics, that kept the MoonWalkers on their toes by coming out through alleys, striking suddenly, and then shrinking away. Armed MoonWalkers, some on dewbacks, casually strolled through neighborhoods and homes, interrogating anyone they felt inclined to Citizens were to either answer them or die where they stood. War At Gorg Canyon 'USA Mass At Gorg Canyon' 'Rivera Federation Enter The Gorg Area' 'Arrival Of the 89 Star Legion' "By the time We have reached the surface Of Earth we set foot in the hot and dense fields of the Gorg desert, the androids of the 89 Stars were starting to get a little excited of this so called Operation Arizona. In the past back in our universe, we'd secretly enjoyed putting down a local insurrection or two on the planet of Powers especially Dorgorna. They kept the troops sharp and the Federation Strike 7 feared. But this race were different. They were organized, they were growing, and they were everywhere. The the final Phase of Operation of Arizona was a perfect example of how things were starting to fall apart. We were supposed to go in, wipe out a large fleet of grounded Human Transports that were attempting to escape our grasps. We were gaining the upper hand at first, but than things went bad... Before we knew it, we were nearly overrun by humans, who eventually we discovered that the planet has united against us, right there we knew that taking over this world wasn't going to be as easy as we had expected." The 89th Star Legion arrived during the closing events of Operation Arizona in 2167, during the days of the FS7's final Push towards the Human Evac site in the Dorg Desert. They were also the first ones to engage the enemy as well as holding the area until the FS7 main force finally came around. During the battle of the Gorg Desert, a portion of the 89th Star Legion, who have finally arrived on Earth after 10 Years of engagments in Hora, engaged in combat. A group Reprise soldiers was assigned to secure Checkpoint Alpha. He encountered a 20 Men patrol in the vacinity, but managed to destroy them before they called in reinforcements. Blowing a large supply of fuel trucks to pieces with their Ion bombs. The United States military later arrived after hearing the sounds of gunfire and explostions in the distance. The group then secured the wreckage, and began to dig in fighting off the U.S. Military, beating back several attacks. Things began to heaT up for the 89 Star Legions later found themselves being attacked on all sides and were delibrityly running low on ammunition to hold back the assaults. Their line was saved when the FS7 arrived in the field and began to push back the U.S. Military, gibing the 89th, Star Legions an edge in the desert campaingn. The events soon became full scale war between the United States Miltiary, Militia, and FS7 In the region. while the war began to spread widly across the entire Gorg Desert, the FS7 seemed to be gaining the upperhand against the Milita and United States Military pushing them back several miles North towards the Evac site where the final remanents of the United States, combined with Japanese soldiers made their final stand, to protect the Military Gray Transports that were filled with mulitple civilians up to the thousands, that were planning to leave Earth to escape to the Moon or elsewehre in the Milky Way Galaxy. The 89th Star Legion deployed several engineers to repair the Power Crons and Repair crons, ensuring ammuniton and repairs supplies would aid the battle. During the course of the engagement, The United States Military sent a large division of tanks which began to stall the FS7 Advance on the field. Rudder 1's that were already on the field managed to destroy up to 13 American tanks, but they needed help when the Japanese arrived with reinforcments to try and break through the line of Rudder-1's. The 89th began to take to the high grounds and began to fire RPG's down below causing a great deal of damage to much of the Human advance. They soon destroyed the large tank division to prevent the balance of power from swinging, and also brutally weakining the defenses of the Evac Site. An armed milita soldier was shot and killed by an FS7 sniper, which resulted in him dropping an earthling computer disk on top of the wrecked USS Trans. Using their jet packs the 89 grabbed the disk and managed to toss it aboard a Stryker who managed to leave the area and bring it back to FS7 controlled Phenix where it was later transported by Raider to the GRA in orbit. The Humans attmpted to size control of a hill top to try and hit the advancing FS7 from the right, but the 89th managed to mount an assault on the nearby hill fortress, soon securing it, from their 89 snipers began to pick off humans, resulting into them moving into a ful scale retreat back. The 89th joined the FS7 Invasion forces as they entered the Evac region with the ships only a few miles away seen in the distance. the 89th later was ordered to launch an air assualt with other FS7 bombers to attack the Evac site. After a very successful air raid the 89th began to cover the FS7 ground invasion from down below as they drew closer to the transports. Things were goin well for the Androids of the 89th Star Legion, unitl an 89th radio android recived new contacts coming from the North. The 89th Star Legion was then called up for air defense, when a fleet of new contacts arrived with Drop ships and and plenty of star fighters. The 89 managed to repel several air attacks but were eventually overrun, forcing them to land and join the battle below, which was now starting to become a major problem for the FS7. The humans now reinforced and well armed from the Universal Earth Alliance that was just formed last week, managed to prevent the FS7 from getting anywhere closer to the Evac site, as the transports started to take off to leave orbit. The 89th Star Legion was Than ordered to direct the RHM Jord into the area to glass the Evac Site and prevent the transports from leaving, but as soon as they gave it their coordinats the RHM Jord was blown outta of the sky by newly designed Earth Land Locusts Star Destroyers, sending the Jord smashing down on half the FS7 Advance, causing a large swift of dust, covering the entire region. The 89th, was than ordered into the trenchs to cover the FS7 as they began their retrat, They managed to successfully cover the FS7 ground retreat, and extract at the same time nearly missing a U.E.A RPG. The first battle on Earth for the 89th Star Legion was known to be the first time that the 89th, began to have problems since their simulations, and also the very first time, that they were outnumbered. 'Holdin The Evacuation Point' UNIVERSAL EARTH ALLIANCE '' ''FS7 HoloShots The Outcome "Although our Invasion of Arizona was deliberately pushed back after our crushing defeat in the Gorg Desert it was only a partial success, we finally had a lead on who was the traitor and had the plans all along It was a shock to the androids of the 89 Stars, for it was New Harrison Rivera all along who betrayed our race and sided with these humans against us, It would be a real honor if our dictator would let the 89 Star's be the group to destroy this traitor for what he has done..." Category:Events Category:Universal Battles